


Haunted Souls (In the process of being rewritten)

by XxKandi_KidzxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, for now, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKandi_KidzxX/pseuds/XxKandi_KidzxX
Summary: Kukui had a gift, that gift was the ability to see spirits.Guzma had died, now a ghost he has to help Kukui track down who exactly killed him, why.
Relationships: Guzma & Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Haunted Souls (In the process of being rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic on AO3! And a WIP so things may change! Be patient with me ;-;
> 
> also this was posted on my birthday happy birthday me

“You fucking suck at that” a familiar voice sounded behind Kukui “what do you want Guzma” Kukui sighed, glaring at his laptop “I don’t want anything I just wanna be annoying to you” Guzma shrugged, Kukui couldn’t see him at that moment but he knew he was smirking. “Like when you were alive” Kukui half mumbled “exactly” Guzma said, his smirk growing. Sometimes Kukui hated his ability to see ghosts, he especially hated it when he got the news that Guzma had died; Kukui knew Guzma would show up. Guzma didn’t know about Kukui’s ability, he had just shown up to be scary and tried to scare Kukui. Kinda backfired when Kukui got woken up at 3 am and found Guzma being a poltergeist wannabe and Kukui scolded him for waking him up at 3 in the lunaladamn morning, Guzma ended up being the one spooked because Guzma was dead and Kukui could see him. Now Guzma just most of the time hung around Kukui, he did checkups on his friends often, because even if he was dead as dirt he still cared for his friends.  
“Don’t you have other people to bother'' Kukui hissed, rolling his eyes “nope, you're the only one I can actually bother and, like, talk to” Guzma said matter of factly, walking a touch closer to Kukui. “Go away, you know your presents makes my laptop glitch” Kukui warned, “fine whatever” Guzma huffed, he was fairly new to being a ghost, but he still knew how to be a nuisance for no reason other than anonning Kukui, he’d been dead for about six months. Guzma still couldn’t remember what or who killed him, but Kukui knew he’d remember, it was only a matter of time. Most of the spirits Kukui worked with remembered everything, some had bits and pieces of memory. most of the kiddo spirits he worked with didn’t remember much, some didn’t even know they died. Kukui sighed, he really didn’t like thinking of child spirits, at least he could help them cross over, he was happy he could help them. Kukui sighed looking back at his laptop continuing to type, not bothering to respond to the spirit. Guzma huffed, as if he was a four year old who wasn’t getting attention, but he left Kukui alone to work, which he was grateful for, usually even after being told to go away and that he wasn't wanted Guzma would still stick around just to spite Kukui, Guzma seemed to do most the things he did just to spite Kukui.

Just about an hour later Kukui decided to take a break, he stretched his arms and stood up as he walked up the stairs and out of his office. Guzma was laying on the floor, hands rested on his chest and eyes locked onto the ceiling “whatcha doing, bud?” “Thinking” “about what?” Kukui asked gently, sure Guzma had annoyed him not long ago but Kukui was trying to help the spirit so he couldn't hold grudges “why can’t I remember anything important about my death” Guzma sighed “you’ll remember with time” Kukui comforted “all I remember is…. A woman yelling” Guzma almost ignored Kukui, he was lost in his own thoughts, his steel colored eyes locked onto the ceiling “and ya can’t take that to the police” Guzma sighed softly. On TV the spirits remember everything, they catch the bad guy, the lovers kiss and it's happily ever after… real life was much less simple, Guzma couldn’t remember a thing, and no bad guys would be caught anytime soon. “Give yourself time, Guz” Kukui said softly, kneeling next to the spirit, that’s really all he could do, he couldn’t touch Guzma, so being there for him is all he could do really. “It’s been six months Roarie, and I ain’t rememberin’ shit” Guzma sighed deeply “it’s hopeless, they’ll never catch my killer” Guzma’s cold steel eyes welled up with tears, Kukui winced “don’t say that, they will, it’s-“ Kukui was cut off “only a matter of time? I don’t need that speech Roarie” Guzma hissed, glaring and Kukui who sighed “just…” Kukui planned his next words carefully “don’t stress yourself out too much, ok?” Kukui stood up “‘k” Guzma grumbled, turning onto his side away from Kukui. Kukui sighed and walked away leaving the spirit laying on the floor, it was best to leave Guzma alone when he was like that, he hated when Kukui would try to help him.

Kukui walked into the kitchen, opening a cabinet and grabbing the coffee from the shelf. His mind began to wonder as he made his coffee, ‘I wonder… will Guzma ever remember?’ Kukui thought. he was honestly losing hope. ‘no he will! Have patience’ he sighed, grabbing his hot cup of coffee, putting sugar and cream in it (he hated his coffee bitter), taking a small sip. he walked out of the kitchin and into the living room. “...and the case has never been solved'' a woman's voice said from the tv doing a crude impression of what spirits are thought to sound like “that hits a bit too close to home” Guzma said, joking about his death as always, it was his coping mechanism. he was sitting on the floor. to people who couldn't see spirits, the spot where Guzma was sitting would be cold and set off their ‘fight, flight or freeze’ response, when dealing with friendly spirits usually it would be ‘freeze’, with more violent spirits ‘flight’ was most common, ‘fight’ was the least common because you can't exactly fight a spirit “you just gonna stand there starin’ at nothin’ all day?” Guzma said rolling his storm grey eyes, focusing back on the show he was watching. Kukui shook his head, getting his thoughts back in order. “what are you watching?” Kukui asked sitting on the couch, his leg brushing against the spirit, sending a cold chill up his spine, making Kukui shiver a bit more than he liked. “Some dumb show about ghosts, they dont get anythin’ right” Guzma scoffed “sounds about right” Kukui chuckled, reagusting himself so no part of him was touching Guzma to avoid a shock from the spirit. He focused on the show, it was comprehensive and that's the best thing he could say about the show. “Thats fucking dumb” Guzma hissed at the lead charter as if they could hear him “dumbass!” Guzma barked, Kukui chuckled making Guzma huff and turn away from the professor. Kukui’s lips where twinged up in a smirk, “oh get that grin off you stupid face right now Roarie” Guzma hissed looking back at the Professer “no” Kukui giggled making Guzma glare at the smaller man with steel cold eyes, making Kukui subconshly shiver… spirts could do that easily, making people shiver was a thing spirts did consciously or not. Kukui focused back on the show “oh Jackie I love you” the male character said, Kukui didnt bother with lerning his name “fuck off Oilver you know she dosnt love you, dumbass” Guzma hissed, then within a spilt second Jackie and Oliver kissed… well kissed wasn't the word, “compedived face sucking” was the right word. “Ugh gross,” Guzma recoiled as the scene went on. “I'm done with this” Guzma said. The TV flashed a bit and flicked off. Another thing spirits could do was manipulate tech, which would be scary if you didn't know what was happening, it's still a bit scary even when you can see the punk who decided to kill the lights at 11:00 PM, seeing spirits was fun stuff. 

Kukui was working on ‘Professor Stuff’ Guzma hadn't card to ask what he was working on. And Guzma… Guzma was staring at the ceiling again, he did that a lot. being dead was draining, especially when you could only talk to one person and you had to watch your friends mourn losing you, he hated being dead. He wishes he could live again, mostly to be with his friends again. Lunala he missed them, mostly Plumeira, he missed his best friend so much, he might have death amnesia but he remembered everything about his favorite lesbian, like the fact she had a crush on a girl for two years exatly, or how she loved purrloins to death. And how she hates the cold…  
He was crying now, it was strange… crying as a spirit felt weird and almost hollow like he was feeling the echo of sadness physically, but the feeling was full force, Guzma hated the feeling with all his non-beating heart and soul. Guzma sighed, his mind a jumbled mess of sadness and anger towards whoever killed him  
Then  
A flash  
Green… Yellow... Screaming... Feeling faint… I trusted you… You “loved” me  
You… You betrayed me  
You  
You  
YOU  
“Guzma?” a soft male voice said, snapping him out of his daze “H-huh?” Guzma stammered looking up to find the caring black eyes of Kukui, “your energy was weaker than usual” Kukui said gently, he looked worried, “you ok?” Kukui asked in a soft tone “y-yeah i’m fine, j-just...” Guzma paused, sitting up. did he really want Kukui to know? Guzma still didn't really trust Kukui with all the weird mental stuff that happened to him when he died, “it's nothin’” Guzma said, shaking his head “if you say so,” Kukui said, still looking worried. Guzma felt his heart pound- which was a strange feeling was that his heart? or just a weird ghost thing... ‘why is he worried about me? I’m just a dead guy haunting him’ decided it was best not to question why Kukui cared so much, that's just how he was, Kukui had always had a big heart, and that sometimes hurt him, he always gave the wrong people second chances... 

“Do you want me to leave?” The question was soft, gentle, Guzma made a little ‘mhm’ sound while nodding his head ‘yes’, “alright, i'll be in my office if you need me” Kukui said before walking down the stairs into the basement which held his office. Guzma sighed,

“I wish I could remember”  
“For Kukui's sake at least”

The next morning was strange, almost uncomfortable, something was so Indescribably wrong but Guzma couldn’t put his finger on what. Kukui didn’t act any different, he did his normal morning routine; getting out of bed, brushing his teeth, willing himself to make breakfast, normal stuff. Guzma still felt uneasy… “you good?’ Kukui asked, Guzma had been staring out the window for 40 minutes now “‘m fine…’s nothin’” Guzma said, rather unconvincingly “I'm worried about you, you’ve been acting… off lately” Kukui sighed, “what do you mean?” Guzma said, nervousness dripping from each word, Kukui could read him like a lunaladamn book, huh “have you been having visions?” Kukui asked in calm manor 

The very moment the words were spoken, there was an intense flash, if Guzma knew how he’d be scared.

Everything is cold... Where am i?... Who am i?... what happened… my head feels strange

“- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT”

Guzma was somewhere… he didn't know where, opening his eyes didn't help with finding out where he was, his vision was blurry. it smelled steril and… metallic like blood, was he bleeding? Who else was there?

He was on his side, one arm across his chest the other was pressed to his neck for some reason… he wasn't thinking straight

“You care too much about someone less than a pawn”

There was someone standing nearby. Who were they talking about?

Guzma took a breath or at least tried, his lungs stung as he breathed slowly, trying to understand anything about his surroundings

“Oh he’s still alive” the voice said, a lot closer now, Guzma tried to move away

“Good, good, I’ve needed a new lab Ratata for my new experiment”

When Guzma opened his eyes he wasn't back there, that sterile place wherever “there” was, he also wasn't at Kukui's house

Then Guzma started to panic, just a bit.

“What is this place” Guzma said to himself, looking around he was in some type of meadow, it was full of daisys, white daisies, specifically.

Had he “crossed over”? He always heard Kukui talk about that.. It was the end goal right?

But he shouldn’t be here

His killer was still out there, still free, he had said to Kukui meny, meny times that he wouldn’t think of crossing over until that monster was behind bars. He sighed and pointed his attention to the flowers once more, he gently sat down among the flowers, out stretching his hand and cradling a flower. He sighed, at least he wasn't reliving his probable death. The flower looked like a normal daisy, except the one he was crading was pink, nothing strange or elrich about it. Just a pink daisy. He brushed his fingers over the delicate flower, the petals where soft, it reminded of... something

“It's a daisy! For you!” the smaller boy said excitedly, out stretching his hand, a pink daisy clutched gently in his hands. “t-thank you” Guzma stuttered, his eyes avoided Roarie’s as he took the flower, letting their hands linger. ”Daisies r-represent friendship!” Roarie said, his face red. Guzma blushed too, finally choking out a response after what felt like an eternity 

“friendship”


End file.
